Unlikely Love
by Himeko Panny-chan
Summary: Pan and Trunks have competed with each other their entire school and work lives, what will happen when they meet up again? This is an AU t/p fic. Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

Konnichi Wa Minna-san!!! A big 'Thank You' to all of you great people who reviewed my story. Your reviews made me feel good about my writing abilities. Therefore, here is the first part of my new fic. It is an Alternate Reality t/p fic. Please R&R. Well on with the story ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Db, Dbz, or Dbgt. I am simply using the charactors for a while.  
  
'...' indicates a thought.  
  
  
@}-)--- ***** @}-)---  
  
Unlikely Love: chapter 1  
By: Himeko Panny-chan  
  
@}-)--- ***** @}-)---  
  
  
Paperwork, Paperwork, Paperwork. That was all that she saw during her work days. She sighed and reclined in her desk chair. Being the Vice President of a multi-national company had its downside. She glanced over at the small clock on her cluttered desk. '5:53, only seven minutes left until the work day is over.' she thought. She decided to get as much work done as possible, so she didn't pile more on herself the next day. She got through about five documents, a few of them asking about expansion, others about sales and where they were to be shipped. The small computer chip company her grandfather started, had turned into a multi-billion dollar company when her father took over, after the tragic passing of her dear grandfather when she was only ten.   
  
She pulled herself out of the chair and but the remaining documents in her briefcase. She walked out of her office door, said farewell to her secretary, and was on her way. In a few minutes, she had made her way to the parking garage for the employes of the company, and jumped into her silver convertable. She released her black hair from its confinement in the tight bun she had been wearing. She combed her fingers through her mid-back length hair and put her key in the ignition. She turned the key, and but the car into drive after backing out of her parking space.  
  
The top of her convertable was down, letting the cool autumn air pass through her hair. She, Son Pan, had just become the Vice President of Son inc. in the past three months. After her grandfather died, she had her goals set on being able to take over the company some day. She had taken the necessary classes in high school, and had gone to a buisness school, where she tied someone for the valedictorian. That someone, was Briefs Trunks. They had attended the same private schools throughout their lives and had been compeating with each other since they had first met. However hard they tried, one could never out beat the other. This only annoyed them further. But, to her relief, Pan had not seen Trunks since she their college graduation three years ago. She and Trunks never got along very well, and seeing as how their parents were competators didn't help the situation very much.  
  
Pan stopped her car when she reached a fourty story apartment building. She found her parking spot, and went inside. The elegant building sparkled with crystal and dim lights as she passed by the doorman. She walked down the large hallway in her grey buisness suit, and high heel shoes, until she reached the elevator. She got out a key, and put it in the keyhole next to the elevator and turned it slightly. The elevator doors opened, and Pan stepped into the beautifully decorated elevator. Pan grabbed her key, and put it in the slot for the top floor and turned it. Pan felt the elevator decend upwards and she leaned against the padded leather siding of the elevator's interior. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she grabbed her key, and went inside. She now stood in expertly decorated fourty story penthouse. She put her suit jacket on a coat rack next to the elevator, and locked the elevator, so no one could access her penthouse. She walked over to her beige sofa, kicked off her heels and layed down on it.  
  
After relaxing on the sofa for a while, Pan got up, put her briefcase on the glass coffeetable in front of her sofa, and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen floor had large, black tiles that matched the countertops. Pan walked to her refrigerator and opened it. She looked over the variety of food that it held, and decided to make sushi. She pulled out the raw fish and seaweed wraps. Then she pulled the spices out of the oak cabinets and went to work. After preparing the sushi, she got out a pair of chopsticks and grabbed her plate. She walked over to her phone and answering machine and replayed her messages, there were three of them. The first one was her mother, yelling at her for working too hard, the second, a new friend that she had met in a clothing store. 'What was her name again? Oh yeah, Bra .... I don't think she ever told me her last name.' And the last message almost made her drop her plate of sushi on the floor. It was her father asking her to attend a buisness dinner with him. A buisness dinner with the executives of Briefs Inc. 'That means I would have dinner with Trunks, after all of this time,' she thought, 'this is going to be interesting.'  
  
She finished the plate of sushi, and went over to the sofa to finish the paperwork she had brought home with her. She sat down, working on the remaining documents. She turned on her stereo, and listened to the works of many famous composers while she worked. At around eight o'clock, she finished and called her father about the dinner.  
  
"Hello, Son Gohan speaking," came the answer on the other line.  
  
"Otousan, it's me, Pan. I called to ask for the details on this buisness dinner."  
  
"Oh yes, the dinner is tomorrow at seven o'clock at the new french resteraunt near the outskirts of the city." Pan was writing all of this down.  
  
"What is the dress code for the resteraunt?" She asked.  
  
"Formal, but I am sure buisness suits are just fine," Gohan answered.  
  
"Why are we having a buisness dinner with our largest competator?" Pan asked.  
  
Gohan was silent for a while, but then said, "We are going to discuss a merger." Pan's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Why would we want to merge with our major competator?" she asked perplexed.  
  
"A merger would increase both company's profit. By merging, we could use the best of both companies and make better product to sell." Gohan explained.  
  
Pan nodded. "I understand, well, I'll see you tomorrow at the office Otousan, Ja Ne." And with that, they hung up. Pan decided to go to sleep early, and headed for her bedroom. Her bedroom was huge. It has a king-sized bed with a fluffy white comforter and puffy white pillows, and the room had a large walk in closet, that was filled with buisness suits, formal dresses (for buisness dances), casual clothing, and shoes to match every outfit. She changed out of her buisness suit, into a long-sleeved, navy blue, silk pajama top, and a matching pair of silk pajama pants. She put her hair into a braid, got into bed, and set her alarm clock. She layed on her back, thinking about the advantages, and disadvantages of this merger. Slowly, her thoughts faded and she fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Well Minna-san, that's it for now. Don't worry, the romance will come soon ^_~ Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichi Wa Minna-san. Gomen Ne, I didn't mean for it to take this long to post this part up, but my ojii-san (Grandfather) died last Saturday, and I haven't been in the mood to write. That also explains why this chapter is so short. Gomen. Anyway, here is the second part to my AU T/P story. Thanks again for the great reviews. They help me write faster. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Db, Dbz, or Dbgt, I am simply borrowing the charactors for a while.  
  
'...' indicates thought.  
  
  
@}-)--- ***** @}-)---  
  
Unlikely Love: chapter 2  
By: Himeko Panny-chan  
  
@}-)--- ***** @}-)---  
  
  
It was a hectic work day. She had piles of paperwork building up, and she was doing the best she could do to not fall behind. It was already five o'clock, and she had an hour until the work day was over, and then, only an hour after that to get ready for the buisness dinner with the executives of Briefs Inc. When the work day was over, she gathered the rest of her work in her briefcase.  
  
When she got into her apartment, she but her briefcase on her glass coffeetable and went into her room to change. She changed into a lavender buisness suit, that had a tight mid-thigh length skirt, a white dress shirt, and a buisness jacket that went over the dress shirt. She pulled her hair into a large bun, little curled tendrils of hair on the sides of her face (A.N- kind of like the way Chi Chi wears her hair) and put a lavender scrunchy around the bun. It was about 6:50 when Pan put the finishing touches on her make up. She put on a pair of lavender high heel shoes, grabbed her suitcase, and was on her way to the resteraunt.  
  
Pan made it to the resteraunt at exactly seven o'clock. She walked inside, and looked for her father. She found him and a few other people at a table in the left corner of the building. She tried to identify the other people as she made her way to the table. One of them she could identify was Bulma Briefs, the President of Briefs Inc. The woman next to her was... Bra? And last but not least, Trunks. 'Wow, he looks alot different now,' Pan thought to herself. Trunks no longer looked like the bookworm she used to compete with. Now, he looked like a well refined buisness man.  
  
Pan greeted everyone as she arrived at the table and sat next to her father. She sat down, and introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, I am Son Pan, and it is very nice to meet you all." 'Except for Trunks,' she finished to herself. Pan mentally smacked herself for that. 'He never did anything to you,' she scolded herself. 'I guess I still see him as a competator.' Pan stretched her hand out to Bulma, and Bulma gave her a polite handshake.  
  
"Hello Miss Son, I am Briefs Bulma, and these are my associates, Briefs Trunks and Briefs Bra," (A.N.- In Japan, they say their last names before their first names, or so I have been told) Pan nodded to them and smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Bra-san, and you too Trunks-san," Pan said. Bra smiled and nodded, and Trunks just gave a polite nod.  
  
"Well lets get down to buisness," Gohan cut in.  
  
For the next two and a half hours, the buisness meeting continued, reaching agreements, and discussing legal papers to finish the merger. When the meeting came to a close, most of the information about the merger was decided and agreed on.   
  
Most of the meeting was discussed between Bulma and Gohan, leaving Bra, Trunks, and Pan quiet throughout alot of the meeting. Pan, after about an hour of practical silence and working on paperwork, excussed herself to go to the ladies room. Bra did the same, not wanting to stick around the whole time listening to her mother and Gohan. They were finally able to talk once they reached the ladies room.  
  
"It is so boring in there," Bra said. Pan nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it, I wish my father never invited me to this meeting," Pan said as she washed her hands to get the ink from the paperwork off her hands. "You never told me your last name was Briefs."  
  
"Well, being a child of Briefs Bulma kind of makes people act differently towards you, and besides, you didn't tell me your last name either." she countered.  
  
"I guess you're right." Pan said. "How has your brother been doing, this is the first time I have seen him since we graduated from buisness school." Bra looked kind of confused.  
  
"You knew Trunks?" she asked perplexed.  
  
"Yes, we have attended the same schools almost our entire lives. We sort of had a competition going on between us." Pan explained.  
  
"Who won?" Bra asked.  
  
"No one ever one, we always tied each other," Pan answered in an annoyed tone of voice. She never did like losing, even though she never lost to Trunks, and vise versa, she felt as though she had lost to him. Bra nodded understandingly (is that a word? ^_^0).  
  
"So do you think you guys will be competing when our companies merge?" Bra asked. Pan put on a thoughtful face, and sighed.  
  
"Most likely, even though we will soon work in the same company, we will most likely compete for something or other," Pan replied half heartedly.  
  
"Why do you guys compete? Especially if you regret doing so," Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know, we always have, and always will. It's like a universal truth. The sun rises in the morning and sets in the night, all humans are mortal, and Trunks and Pan compete." Pan answered. Bra nodded in understanding. "What about you Bra-san, don't you and Trunks compete? You are brother and sister after all."  
  
"We have competed with each other ever since I decided I wanted to be in the buisness like mom, but he always won, he is two years older, and has more experience with this kind of thing." Pan gave Bra a half smile.  
  
"Well, I think we need to go back out to the table now, our parents must be done by now..... hopefully." Pan said and Bra chuckled. The two women walked out of the ladies room and sat down in their chairs when they reached the table. Bulma and Gohan were wrapping things up, and Trunks looked like he was about to fall asleep. 'He looks so cute when his hair falls in front of his face like that,' Pan thought, and again, mentally smacked herself. 'Where did that come from?'  
  
The meeting ended soon after, and they all went to their respective cars. Pan hurried to hers. She wanted to get home and rest, it was about 11 o'clock and she had to work in the morning.  
  
When Pan got back to her apartment, she went straight to her room, changed into her navy blue, ankle-length nightgown, and plopped down on her bed. In the morning, she was going to have to learn about all of the details of the merger with her father. 'This is going to be a hectic week,' Pan thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Once again, I am sorry about not getting this out sooner. I should have the next part out by Saturday. Please R&R 


End file.
